Overflowing Tears
by DeliciousMeatbun
Summary: A young girl fled from her village and gets involved in a war between Cao Cao and Dong Zhuo... and she ends up befriending a young man named Liu Bei.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

i stumbled through the forest, with no idea to where i was heading...  
>even though i could hear the beautiful singing of the birds high up in the trees..<br>i continued forward, while not looking back.. but i wondered is this the right choice i made?  
>what about my fam- suddenly a gust of wind steered up out of nowhere..<br>disturbing the bird's singing, the young girl fell to her knees..  
>she grabbed the grass tight with here hands.. but let it go with a deep sigh.<br>Why? Why.. can't i remember! she yelled..  
>her eyes became full of tears, they overflowed to her cheeks..<br>but she stood up, while hearing war drums in the distance she moved forward...  
>hoping she would never have to face her past again..<p>

No one can evade there past for too long a young woman said... someday you have to confront it, no matter how hard or painfull..  
>you won't be able to move on if you don't, or live your life in happiness with the one you might come to love...<br>the goddess smiled and said: go on my beloved child, for you are a brave soul..  
>through many trials you must pass, never forget.. thou are not alone!<p>

The young girl looked up at the sky, wondering what she should do...  
>she heard footsteps coming closer.. S-s-soldiers? here allready? she started to run faster and faster...<br>while running she grabbed her bow and jumped off a small cliff... landing in a small pool of water she stood up and looked around her...  
>a small village huh? she continued on through the village..<br>an elderly woman said: come in! come in! its not safe outside!  
>the elderly lady grabbed her arm and took her inside the small cottage.<br>oh ho ho.. the elderly man laughed while coughing a bit..  
>pay no mind to that senile old husband of mine she said while smiling.<br>O-o-okay.. but if i may ask... go ahead said the elderly lady while looking outside...

Who are fighting at the moment?  
>Cao Cao and Dong zhuo though Cao Cao passed through this village some time ago.. said the elderly man..<br>Cao Cao... the young girl mumbled something quietly...  
>the elderly woman broke the silence and said: im glad someone finally takes that swine on! Why are you angry? i replied with a soft voice.<br>That fat swine took away my grandchildren for the sake of his little harem... the elderly woman started crying...  
>Feeling sorry for her i embraced her... ah you are such a kind girl.. but kindness alone won't get you anywhere!<br>suddenly soldiers came rushing through the village... i looked outside of the window and saw a man with long ear lobes and arms...  
>he walked next to Cao Cao who was calmly riding his horse...<br>the villagers all came outside including myself... but the flames of war did not leave this village untouched..  
>some remnants of Dong zhuo forces set the village ablaze to trap Cao Cao's forces!<br>not soon after a panic broke out villagers scattered and ran for the forest...  
>i decided to follow Cao Cao's forces.. i wanted to know more about the current situation of the land.<p>

Liu Bei! Cao Cao yelled.  
>what is it my liege? Liu Bei replied.<br>as small as your forces are... gather them! now is the time to strike back at Dong Zhuo!  
>yes at once my liege! Liu Bei replied happily.<br>Guan Yu! Zhang Fei! gather the troops at once! yes brother the two replied.  
>I was interested in this Liu bei person... he looked like a righteous person...<br>as i observed him more i could not help but notice the sadness in his eyes.  
>Hey girl! what do you think huh?<br>i looked at the direction of the voice came from and saw the elderly man and woman from the village!  
>but something was off... they where wearing soldiers armor and holded a weapon...<br>i walked up to them and asked why they joined.. don't be silly the said elderly woman with a smile on her face.  
>i'm finally gonna get my revenge and thrust this little spear in that swines heart the woman laughed.<br>Good luck i said with a sad expression.. because i knew it wasn't going to end well...

i waved them off as Cao Cao and the other forces moved to fight Dong Zhuo once again, i will pray they return safely... as i quietly shed a tear.

Thats the end of the first chapter.  
>i hope you liked it and feel free to review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-  
>Generic officer: Its Lu-lu-lu-lu Buuuuuuuuuuuu~~!<br>all of Cao Cao's forces scatter in 7 directions...  
>Cao Cao yelled: Is there no one in this god forsaken army of mine that can actually be of decent use to me?<br>Me: fine i'll write you some... check back in 1 week kay?  
>Cao Cao: i can't wait that long! *sigh* where is Zhang Liao when you need him?<br>-

Chapter 2

The sound of clashing blades sounded like thunderstorms in the distant.  
>i let a deep sigh... as i returned to the other vilagers in the camp, as i was walking back i saw a couple of children play with wooden swords...<br>Even Children had succumed to the war, i tried to smile as i walked passed them...  
>i kept thinking of the elderly couple... i did't even know them that well but i could not help to stop thinking about them...<br>maybe i thought of them as family- I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the south gate..  
>Who's there? i yelled. Sh*t we've been discovered said a man from the shadows..<br>without hesitation i grabbed a sword sticking out from one of the barrels and ran towards the bandits.  
>Hold it right there said the bandit leader. Who are you? trying to steal our supplies? i replied.<br>the name is Gan Ning! you got some nerve for a mere woman he said.  
>im just protecting the villagers from scum like you!<br>Tch.. you self righteous little brat, come on guys lets get at her!

Hey whats going on here? said one of the remaining soldiers.  
>while i tried holding them of till the remaining soldiers arrived.. but offcourse that wasn't good enough...<br>i told myself: well you know what they say right? the best defense is a good offense or something like that.  
>Dancing like a flower, her sword moved swiftly holding the bandits at bay while striking a few down.<br>the villagers came outside the tent to look at what the commotion was all about..  
>Why aren't the soldiers helping her? where are the soldiers? we are under attack! such brilliance.<br>im gonna help her mom! some of the villagers even picked up a blade themself also trying to protect the camp.

Hehehe... hey you're pretty good why not join us? Gan Ning said it with a sadistic little smile..  
>as if! i rather join the army then work with scum like you! i slashed sideways and made a little jump that catched him off guard and suprised him with a frontal attack...<br>Leave now and i will spare your life.. i said while pointing my sword at his throat...  
>Gah guys retreat... we will settle this sometime, remember that.<p>

i threw my sword on the ground..  
>wow amazing said some of the soldiers, the morale was soaring while they slowly returned to there posts.<br>i sat down on a crate... when one of the villagers ask me: why don't you the army? you got talent thats for sure...  
>NO!... after some silence i broke it and said: i'm sorry for yelling at you, its not like you did't try to help me...<br>well if you don't want to put your talents to use then thats your decision, but remember its better to put your talents to good use then let them rot and work on the fields like a peasant.  
>the villager started to walked away... Thank you i replied..<br>im grateful i could help such a talented young lady such as yourself.. said the villager and went back into the tent.

i picked up the sword i previous threw on the ground, and looked at it...  
>You.. you are.. mother.. how could i be so blind... i smiled while my tears ran down my cheeks.<p>

Night came... and Cao Cao's forces still had not returned.  
>i worried a bit... mostly about the elderly couple that went with them, and about this Liu Bei as well.<br>maybe i should get some rest... i feel sleepy...

Chaos.. Darkness.. Hope.. Light.. will the peacefull days ever return?  
>who's there? i said while staring into the darkness.<br>No one... your lying.. no i am not.. where are you? everywhere... impossible!  
>you.. me? yes you.. you are a skilled warrior.. n-n-n-no i'm not.. don't deny it..<br>i am not denying it! you must put it to use... why? because.. the land... it needs you!

i woke up.. staring at the face of a curious little kid.. i smiled and said: good morning little one.  
>Ah mom help! she is creepy! whaaaaa!<br>D'oh.. oh well its time for breakfast.. whats left of it anyways.. still.. i don't expect much of army food.

i yawned and walked up a small hill outside the camp...  
>Mother.. i won't let you down i promise... i looked up at the sky and fell backwards into a field of grass and tiny little flowers.<p>

i heard horses lots of them.. or so it seemed, while i walked back to the camp i heard Cao Cao say: we have returned, Victorious! Dong Zhuo has been slain... but not by us..  
>by a wild beast! and a dangerous flower! a wild beast and a flower? i was puzzled at the words... meanwhile i overheard the three sworn brothers little conversation...<br>Brother don't be sad said Guan Yu. but! no buts! replied Zhang Fei.  
>but still.. Liu bei continued.. They saved my life yet... they should have not even been on the battlefield!<p>

Nooo! could they have they been killed? i sank to my knees, tears streamed down my face overflowing my eyes, my body started to hurt.. as it was stabbed with sharp pains...  
>i closed my eyes.. never wanting to open them again.. as i sank into the black abyss i could see a small light but i could not reach out to it.. it was like if i lacked the strength.. i blamed myself.. for meeting them.. if only.. if only i did't meet them at all.<br>but something was missing... it was my bow.. they must have took it with them... i smiled.  
>as i opened my eyes i saw Liu Bei's face... they wanted me to give you this... My.. my bow.. i thought i lost it.<br>i'm sorry it was because of my carelessness.. no its not your fault neither it was mine.. Liu Bei was puzzled by the words i just said.  
>Brother do i see two lovebirds? said Zhang Fei sarcastically. Maybe... maybe not.. they look more like two people becoming friends.. replied Guan Yu.<br>Hahahaha your right brother.

As i looked up at the sky.. i could feel an adventure was about to begin, or maybe it had allready begun?

Liu Bei asked: may i ask what is your name?  
>I Replied:...<p>

-  
>And that is the end of Chapter 2... i still need to think of a name for the main character...<br>but i shall leave that for chapter 3!

i hope you liked it.  
>Feel free to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

-  
>Chapter 3<p>

I-i-its Mao Xue..

snow...purity... Liu bei mumbled.  
>i looked at my bow.. and smiled... Hearing praise from the villagers and some of the soldiers Cao Cao walked in our direction..<br>You have talent, and i have a request... You want me to join your army is it not so?  
>Yes exactly replied Cao Cao as he continued on.. Liu Bei! at nightfall gather your troops! yes my liege! Liu Bei replied.<br>i want you to take Lady Xue with you and confront Lu bu's forces, we can't let that beast go wild any longer! Lu bu? is he kidding? yelled Zhang Fei. Fei! hold your Tongue said Guan Yu calmly.  
>We will see soon if this talent has of yours has any potential! said Cao Cao as he walked away.<p>

i have to take on Lu Bu? i knew the tales he was fierce in battle, and he has the beautiful Diao Chan at his side...  
>then there is Zhang Liao... i tried to purge the negative thoughts from my mind as i tried to think of a decent strategy.<br>Don't worry said Liu Bei, atleast your not alone you will have our full support!  
>i tried to smile but it was hard... i looked around me..<br>Lu Bu huh? Guan Yu stroke his beard as he seemed to be in deep thought.  
>Zhang Fei! lay off the wine! Liu Bei complained.<br>Sorry brother.. said Zhang Fei with the most dissapointing look ever on his face.

Suddenly a man came waltzing through the camp... he looked handsome yet i found something disgusting about him...  
>The Name is Ling Tong! i have come hearing tales that the bandit Gan Ning paid a little visit here!<br>Yes that is True! too bad your too late... Ling Tong jumped off his horse and asked:  
>In which direction did he flee? was he successful in his attack? are you okay? are you hurt? do you have him captive?<br>Would you please be QUIET! I raised my voice as i became more and more irritated by this young man.  
>I'm sorry i guess i overreacted a bit.. said Ling Tong, well off i go!<br>Not so fast! Said Cao Cao, you dare waltzing into ''my'' camp, complaining about your ''buddy'', irritating ''my'' troops with your ''loud'' voice...  
>Oh Dear... Looks like ''our'' lord is pissed said Zhang He with a girly voice.<br>Quiet you! said Xiahou yuan as he wacked a paper fan around zhang he's head.

I have a proposition to make.. ''You'' will join ''My'' army and as ''Thanks'' we will keep our eyes open for your little ''Buddy'' Said Cao Cao.  
>he is NOT my buddy replied Ling Tong with a beet red face.<br>Whatever... and as your first asignment, Cao Cao glared in my direction and said:  
>you will join Lady Xue and Liu Bei's forces, ask them for further information about the mission.<br>Great.. now we are stuck with this weirdo i quietly mumbled. hmm? Liu Bei stared at me.. oh nothing i replied.

Night came... we prepared for the mission, geared up some horses... gathered the neccesary some supplies... and we started to leave the camp..  
>Hmm.. have you seen Ling Tong? i ask Zhang Fei. him? i saw him at the stables. Thanks! your welcome Lady Xue said Zhang Fei.<br>i walked up to the stables, looked inside but nothing... but knowing that lazy bum.. i grabbed a giant fork and throwed it the biggest hay formation i could find...  
>OUCH! Awww man... i was just getting comfy.. Ling Tong cried, and what do ''you'' think your doing? i said loudly. taking a nap offcourse replied Ling tong.<br>we where supposed to prepare for the mission! so we could set out at night!  
>hey hey! take it easy... said Ling Tong. ugh forget it you good for nothing... we set out in 45 minutes! come prepared.. i said while walking away.<br>Tch.. she sure has some leadership in her.. good to know. Ling Tong laughed a bit while starting preparing.

45 min later.  
>i sat on my horse prepared to move out, Liu Bei said: Although i am a bit nervous i am confident we will make it through this together!<br>yes brother. replied both Zhang Fei and Guan Yu.  
>Ling Tong arrived and asked: where is my horse?<br>did you prepare one? if not you can always sit in the supply vehicle said Guan Yu.  
>aww you kidding me? guess it was my own fault.. Said Ling tong.<p>

Ready? Liu bei asked. i nodded. lets go then for virtue! the group departed under the cover of the night..  
>the sound of running horses along the fields...<br>an early bird began to sing..  
>of a tale of bravery and happiness...<br>Tragedies full of emotion and love..  
>Light walking side by side with Darkness...<br>of Three sworn brothers that swore to die together..  
>and a girl longing for a land of everlasting peace.<p>

and thus they arrived at there destination...  
>Seeing a fearsome black knight, a beautifull flower.. and a blade with no purpose.<br>i jumped of my horse and readied my bow..  
>WAIT! Liu Bei yelled, stand down! which one of you is Lu Bu!<br>i am! Lu bu stepped forward.. the two stared into each others eyes..  
>Liu be said: lay down your weapon.. Tch.. never! Brother watch out! yelled Zhang Fei.<br>Guan Yu quickly moved to aid his brother and blocked Lu bu's blade..  
>I had my arrow pointed at Diao Chan yet i did not act.. what's the matter? your indecisiveness is gonna cost you someday.. said Diao chan as she slashed her whip at me..<br>i dodged by making a small backwards jump.. meanwhile Zhang Fei slashed away at Zhang Liao yet he dodged with ease..  
>Tch is that all your capable of? said Zhang liao while blocking Fei's weapon.. i got more where that came from! said zhang fei while slashing his blade sideways and grabbing zhang liao's arm.. and slamming him into the ground with all his strenght. ha.. your pretty good. said Zhang Liao.<br>Liu Bei clashed together with Guan Yu at Lu Bu.. but it did't seem like they gained any momentum...  
>I shot my arrow at Diao chan.. She screamed when it hit her arm... DIAO CHAN! who hurt you? Lu Bu yelled.<br>You? you'll regret that! lu bu began charged at me.. not on my watch! a mysteries warrior blocked Lu Bu's path.. and who are you? don't intervere! yelled Lu Bu.  
>Zhao Yun! that is my name.. and i fight for Justice! Tch pathetic little brat... said Lu bu as he swung his blade...<br>while Liu Bei and Guan Yu attacked him from behind... Aggggh! Lu Bu cried out.  
>we have you cornered there is no escape! yelled Zhao Yun. Surrender said Guan Yu... the 3 warriors managed to somehow keep Lu Bu at bay..<br>i was keeping an eye on Diao chan who was not that much of a threat.. when i looked around trying to find Ling Tong... i sighed and returned my eye on Diao Chan...  
>Zhang fei was too busy with Zhang Liao.. who seemed to get along pretty well...<br>Ugh why? that cursed Cao Cao.. sending the clean up crew after me! Lu Bu raged his heart out..  
>Give it up! there is no way you can win said Liu Bei.<br>3 against 1, give up said Zhao Yun as he swung his spear at Lu Bu's legs...  
>Lu bu fell to the ground dropped his weapon...Guan Yu stepped on Lu Bu's hand.. while Liu Bei and the Zhao Yun tied him up.<p>

Such courage, its like you are courage personafied... said Liu Bei.  
>No problem said Zhao Yun and blushed a little...<p>

Diao chan,Zhang Liao and Lu bu where all tied up when Cao Cao's forces arrived...  
>Well done Liu Bei and Lady Xue! said Cao Cao.. i was right about your talent.. but where is Ling Tong?<br>Ling tong.. wait what... where is he? i said while i kind of panicked...  
>some soldiers said: He's over here! that lazy bum.. he did't help us at all i said as i let down a deep sigh, he probably got scared said Zhang Fei.<br>Liu Bei said, now we can focus on more important things! Zhang Fei grabbed a bottle of wine and shared it with his brothers...  
>i looked around me... Zhao Yun was nowhere to be found... but i had a feeling we meet again someday...<br>Liu Bei said come join us lady Xue! i nodded and sat down with the sworn brothers.

Zhang Liao was forced to join Cao Cao's army.. Diao Chan and Lu Bu where exiled.

Ling Tong overheard some soldiers saying they saw Gan Ning and some bandits in Jing province...  
>that damn bandit! i swear father.. i will avenge you!<p>

Liu Bei looked at me and his sworn brothers and said: Today.. our bond... has grown stronger.. to overcome many more trials on this long, dangerous road to a benevolent land!  
>i smiled as i looked up at the sky once more... and rememberd an old story about a goddess named Nu Wa...<p>

-  
>End of Chapter 3.<br>-


	4. Chapter 4

-  
>Chapter 4 -<p>

Long.. Long a go... Nu Wa created the perfect land.  
>All went well.. as many years passed untill the land lost its goddess, when the people cried out in despair...<p>

Seeing her people in such a state, she scattered her beautiful wings and left the world she holded so dear behind..  
>After the goddess departed, the land began to take a new form...<p>

a cold and dry land..  
>full of sadness..<br>and greed..

the goddess cried as she looked down at her precious land from the heavens, unable to act.  
>she sang a song whenever the moon was full...<br>hoping someone somewhere would hear her..

years passed.. untill a woman with beautiful long silver hair heard here cry..  
>but being a woman with no particular status..<br>she still managed to pass down the story to her own children and fellow villagers. and everyday she told the story to the children she took care of in an orphanage.

The story lived on through many generations.. even to this day it still lived on..  
>and the land changed little by little... as he cold and dry land became warmer, greed slowly became less common..<br>People no longer looked sad as the went about there daily lives...

My grandmother used to tell me this story many times..  
>i did't understand it till now.. my eyes started to overflow with tears..<p>

Lady Xue! are you allright? said Liu Bei..  
>Uh, yes i am.. *sob* i am fine, thank you for your concern i replied...<br>you don't look so well my lady.. you should get some rest.. Liu Bei said this with a concerned face.  
>yes... i do feel a little tired.. i think i am heading to bed...<br>Goodnight said Liu Bei..

i started to walk away.. heading into in the direction of the tents, i stopped walking for a minute and looked up at the starry sky...  
>Nu Wa... you don't need to suffer any longer.. i said quietly.<br>i shed a tear as i started walking Liu Bei stopped me and suddenly embraced me from behind.  
>Liu Bei said: you don't need to keep all your burdens to yourself! won't you share some of them with me?<br>i broke free from his embrace and ran off without saying a word.. i did't want to share my problems with anyone!  
>Its.. because.. i.. i.. i don't want to hurt anyone! i'm a coward aren't i? i.. i can't even get close to people..<br>my head filled with random thoughts and my eyes hurt from the overflowing tears.. as i layed down on my bed.. and tried to get some sleep.

Lady Xue!  
>i am truly sorry i acted that way last night... said a voice. i slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was allready morning..<br>i just wanted some companionship.. i opened my eyes further and saw Liu Bei sitting next to me on a crate...  
>its not your fault Liu Bei... and i am sorry for running off last night.. i said while holding his hand..<br>Lady Xue... i am truly blessed to have met such a kind woman as you said Liu bei as he looked at me..  
>Thank you.. i said and smiled at Liu Bei while we both walked outside the tent preparing for a new day...<p>

-  
>End of Chapter 4 -<p> 


End file.
